Click!
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: Click! Now you're under her spell/ Or where Kagome is a photographer and manages to capture each and every boy's heart that she took a picture of.


**Dom: Hehe *sweatdrops* I know, I know I should update my other stories first before starting a new one, but I really couldn't resist so just please bare with me. I got inspired from recent events… Anyways, this is originally going to be a crossover between Slam Dunk and Inuyasha then I remember all the animes that I have watched and sometimes completed that includes sports and it got me thinking… Do you think I should maintain it as Slam Dunk and Inuyasha or make it into a muti-crossover? I'm going to put a poll on my profile and vote. Arigatou! *bows***

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any animes that I may use in this fan fiction. They are owned by their respective owners...obviously.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"HIGURASHI!" a voice bellowed from the PA system. Everyone winced at the loud volume and shook their heads.

A slam was heard in a room. The man who was occupying the area whirled around and grinned at the young teenager. It widened when he saw her foot still in the air from kicking his door open. He chuckled internally. Only she would have the guts to those kind of things.

"Do you really have to blow up our eardrums? I'm RIGHT outside your office, you didn't have to scream my name in the system for everyone to hear," she shouted at him. Her sapphire blue eyes glaring at him in anger and irritation.

The man just grinned and held a peace sign up. His green eyes sparkling in amusement.

The girl huffed, "What do you want, pretty-boy?" She crossed her arms across her ample chest.

The man pouted childishly, "Mou, stop calling me that, Kagome!"

"Whatever! Just tell me what you want, I'm gonna be late for school," she tapped at her wrist impatiently. "Clock's tickin' Ship."

"I want you take pictures of the Shohoku game today," the man opted for a serious tone and expression. "Granted, the team's just playing a practice game, but for the past months they've been garnering attention and it certainly caught ours. I want them to be featured in this week's issue."

Kagome scratched her head in confusion, "Akitsune-san, it's not that I'm doubting your choices, but are sure? I mean why not feature Shoyo, Kainan, or Ryonan? Even Kaijo. I mean Shohoku is just a small team—"

"Kagome-chan, big things come from small things. Remember that. Big times always start as unknown people. Let this be a lesson to you," he patted her head as he went passed her. "I want all members to have equal attention, you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" Kagome nodded, but she still couldn't understand, "But Shippo, why Shohoku? You haven't answered my question yet."

"Because my dear Kagome-chan," Shippo Akitsune gave the teenager a mysterious smirk. His long red-orange hair pulled up in a high-ponytail as he was dressed in slacks, white dress shirt and unbutton blazer, looking so casual in his professional clothes; he continued, "Not many people realize it, but the Big 4 in Kanagawa region already deems Shohoku as one of their rivals. That's how strong they are now. Takenori Akagi is not the only one who's making the scores now. You'll see when you get there." With that he disappeared with a soft click of the door.

"Wait, does that mean I have to…" Kagome trailed off suddenly. "SHIPPO, I'M NOT GOING TO KANAGAWA!" she chased for the man who happens to be her boss and uncle/cousin.

Laughter only met her ears.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome tugged on her jacket, mumbling incoherently to herself. Of course, in the end, she ended up skipping school just to take pictures of this mysterious team. Don't get her wrong. It's not that she's belittling this team, but all she heard is that it's practically a one-man team with a guy two years older than her named Takenori Akagi is making the scores. So it didn't really catch her attention unlike Kaijo who has one of the Generation of Miracles, Ryouta Kise; Kainan with Shinichi Maki the number one player in the region; Shoyo having Kenji Fujima, rival of Maki with abilities that pars with said rival; and finally Ryonan who has the upcoming number one player in the region as well as the ace of the team, Akira Sendoh. And these four schools acknowledge Shohoku as their rivals?

'_Shohoku must be really strong,'_ she thought to herself.

The train halted and the girl sighed in relief. She didn't think she would survive another minute in a crowded place. Kagome went out of the doors and just started walking in a general direction with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Mou, I forgot to ask where exactly they held the practice game," Kagome pouted once she exited the premises of the station. "Well, I can always go to the school—OW!" Because she was too busy thinking and talking to herself, she bumped into a much taller figure than her and fell on her bottom.

"Gomen ne," the guy apologized. It seems he was also sent to the ground. "I didn't know where I was going to be honest," he chuckled.

"It's fine," Kagome said and looked up when a hand came into her line of view. She looked up and her sapphire blue orbs met with chocolate brown eyes.

The guy smiled, "Hi. Need a hand? It's not going to bite."

Kagome just nodded and took the offered hand, "Arigato."

"No problem."

The two just stared at each other for a while.

The male teenager observed the girl he bumped into. She was really beautiful. With her pale skin contrasting with her blue tinted raven hair, sapphire blue orbs that seemed to shine even if it's night, pert nose, and kissable lips. Her long longs were tied in a low side-ponytail with her fringe going to the left that almost covers her eye, framing her heart-shaped face.

The girl in front of him was wearing black denim shorts that reaches her mid-thigh and a fitted white shirt underneath her blue hoodie vest. Black socks covered up to her mid-calf as her feet adorn purple Vans. Headphones was around her neck and he can see the wire was connected to one of the pockets of her shorts signaling her phone must be there (He duly noted that the headphones was branded by Apple).

Kagome was also observing the male in front of her. He was wearing simple white jeans and a blue short-sleeve button up shirt. He was wearing black sneakers on his feet.

'_His outfit tells me a lot about him,' _Kagome mused. She figured the guy was down-to-earth and laid back. "Kagome Higurashi," she stuck out her hand.

The guy blinked at the sudden introduction, "Youhei Mito."

Kagome gave him a breathtaking smile that caught him off guard, "Nice to meet you, Mito-san."

"Please call me, Youhei or at the very least Mito, without any honorifics," Mito scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. It was weird for him to have someone call him with honorifics.

"Only if you do the same," Kagome grinned. "Call me Kagome. Higurashi is for my mother."

"Alrighty then, Kagome-_chan_," he grinned almost teasingly. Then something dawned in his mind, "Say, you're not from around here, are you?"

Kagome was startled at the accurate observation, "Hai. How'd you figure?"

"I don't know," Mito shrugged. "You just got that city-girl vibe. Besides, you came from the direction of the station and you have a backpack. I know girls our age would just bring a purse when going out." He just noticed that the two were no walking in a general direction. Rather they were both walking towards the way he's supposed to go.

Kagome blinked at him before letting out a tinkling laugh, "You really are observant, aren't you, Youhei-kun? You're right. I'm not from around here. I'm from Tokyo, but originally I'm from Kyoto."

"So you moved?"

"Yeah. My grandfather passed away and my mom thought it was best for us to move to Tokyo with her stepbrother. She couldn't handle grandpa's death after dad died when I was a child. I guess it was too much for her," Kagome acted like it didn't bother her, but Mito knew better. He saw the flash of pain and sadness in her eyes when she was talking about the deaths of her family members.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Mito didn't what came over him to say something like that to a complete stranger.

"It's okay," Kagome glanced at him in the corner of her eyes, "It happened a long time ago."

"Yet it still hurts you," Mito returned.

"The wounds aren't completely healed, Youhei-kun. Sometimes you don't how deep the wound is until it leaves a scar. It will be a forever reminder of what you lost."

"Scars fade."

"But you know they are there. Say the right words, it'll come back just like cutting a wound open again for it to bleed."

A silence enveloped the two teenagers; both mulling over the words they dropped.

"So what brings you here in Kanagawa?" Mito asked. "It must be rather important for you to skipped school."

"I'm just here to take photos for a project of mine. The guy demanded me that I take pictures of the Shohoku basketball team," Kagome's brow was twitching when she mentioned the childish man whom she's forced to call boss. "Ah! My camera!" Kagome suddenly remembered that her DSLR was in her backpack and she's afraid that it got destroyed on her impact with the ground. She scoured through her backpack and sighed in relief when her camera that she bought with her own sweat and blood is still intact with no scratch or whatsoever.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner," the raven-haired teen sighed in relief.

"I'm guessing it has a sentimental value," Mito raised a brow.

"No, not really. I mean it's different when you use things that you actually bought with your own hard work, y'know? It feels really good. Besides, this baby is my first camera and I just bought it less than a year ago, it'd be sad if I already wrecked it."

Mito laughed, "You really are different from all the girls that I came across with."

"I am? Is that bad?" Kagome had this cute—to him anyways—confused look painted on her face.

"Iie," Mito shook his head. "It's not bad at all. It's like a breath of fresh air actually," he sent her a grin that made the shorter girl blush slightly.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: *****laughs* We already met one of the many people who will fall for our modern day miko… AS you can see I already put Kuroko no Basuke soooo yeah. I think I'll be adding more sports anime. But I will still put up the poll if you don't want anymore anime besides Slam Dunk and Inuyasha added to the mix, I can easily edit the whole thing, but if you do, I'll leave it as that. Thank you again **** And I'll probably post all of my stories that I kept in my laptop (new and old) soon. For Hibari/Kagome fans I have a new story so keep an eye out ;)**


End file.
